


So It Begins

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Schmoop, endearment!kink, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen's first day on set.  There are surprises in store for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thereisnosuchthingasunicorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/gifts).



> Prompt from Lena: Would you write a J2 first time? Meeting on set for the first season, all that clichè stuff?

Jared was nervous.  You wouldn’t guess it; his natural default setting was bouncy and energetic, playful and silly.  He’d met Jensen briefly a few times now: the final audition, when they’d had to go in to sign contracts, and for their promo photo shoots for the network.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the set, ready as he could be for the first day of filming.

This was it, he knew it.  This was his big role, his chance to really shine.  He could sense it would work out; he had a really good impression of Jensen so far. He knew they had a lot in common, so it should be an easy fit to work together.

That nagging, doubting voice in his head still whispered, ‘ _you never really know_.’  Hollywood, the whole celebrity thing.  Jensen had already made a memorable name for himself in the business, the network loved him.  If anything went to shit, Jared would be the one walking, he figured.  He needed to make a good impression, a lasting impression, and mesh well with Jensen.

Jared rounded a corner and saw him.  He couldn’t even begin to say why or how, but the tension eased out of him and the smile on his face went from practiced to natural, his gait slowing just a bit as a wave of calm hit him. 

~~~

Jensen was distracted.  He’d arrived on set early that morning, wanting to meet the crew and walk around, clear his head before they started filming. 

He kept running through his lines to stay focused, waiting to walk to costume and makeup until Jared arrived. 

All he could think about was his costar.  There was an immediate affinity between them, and Jensen – well, Jensen had secrets.  He’d always had secrets, ones that you don’t talk about publicly as a TV star or let get out because it gets you labeled and he still had a career path in front of him he was determined to achieve. 

His agent assured him this was the role.  The one that would turn his life around.  So he needed to stop with the daydreaming of a tall, fresh faced, Texas boy who would likely not share the same secrets Jensen tried so hard to keep under wraps.

Friends, they were going to be friends.  Working closely on set, brothers on screen, they were going to be spending a lot of time getting to know each other.  Jensen could focus and do that.  Yep.  Totally.

He bit his lip, scratched at his hair in what he hoped would become a Dean Winchester signature move and went to grab a cup of coffee from Craft Services.  He took four steps and stopped as he saw the most gorgeous dimples break out across Jared’s face.  Jared.  Jared was walking towards him.

Yep.  He was totally screwed.

~~~

“Hey Jensen!”  Jared couldn’t stop the enthusiastic greeting from vocalizing, or the pinking of his cheeks in embarrassment as he ambled over and was met by a somewhat dazed expression on the older man’s face.  _Calm down Jared_.

Jensen was yanked out of his thoughts as he was approached by the over-excited puppy-man.  Truly, Jared had lanky limbs and shaggy hair and a boyish charm that was fascinating.  He smiled at the flush spreading across Jared’s face from his show of exuberance.  “Hi there, Jay – is it ok if I call you Jay?” 

“Sure, if I can call you Jen?”  Jared held out a cup of Starbuck’s, hoping he’d remembered how Jensen liked his coffee. 

“Sure, Jay.  Hey thanks, man – you know we have Craft Services here though,” replied Jensen as he accepted and took a sip.  Ahhh, now he could wake up and get his upstairs brain online.

“Oh yeah, I just figured.  Well, I uh…”  Jared shifted from foot to foot as he blew out a breath, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. 

“But I appreciate it.  Tastes much better, and just the way I like it.”  Jensen smiled, and when Jared looked up, their eyes met and those dimples came back out.  Jensen thought to himself he’d do anything to keep that smile out all the time, while trying not to think about how well Jay responded to praise and how far that flush went down his body.  They started walking, matching strides within a couple steps as Jensen led them over to the trailers to get prepped.

Two hours later they were Sam and Dean Winchester, and filming the library scene of the Pilot.  It was almost too easy.  Their acting and instincts flowed.  The fit of Jensen as the older brother and Jared the younger was remarked on by several crewmen as takes were done one right after the other.  The atmosphere on set started out tense, with everyone unsure what to expect.  Sometimes costars and guest stars all clashed and made it very uncomfortable.  By the end of the day, there was a camaraderie you normally don’t get so early into production of a new show.  Jared and Jensen worked together seamlessly and their energy, excitement and friendliness flowed to everyone involved.  At the wrap for the day, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  They all felt a palpable thrumming positive energy and it was almost as if everyone decided right then this was the place to be and they would all give 110% for this show. 

~~~

Jared walked to his new trailer, stunned at how well the day went.  He felt like he was finally in the right place at the right time, and Jensen – damn he felt like a silly fanboy a little bit.  Jensen was the consummate professional while filming, but every time they were off camera, he‘d turn to Jared and ask questions to get to know him.  They had lunch together, and there was a connection between them that definitely clicked.  Those first instincts were confirmed, and Jared knew they’d get to be lifelong friends. 

Recognizing he had completely forgotten to go back to wardrobe and return “Sam’s” clothes, he started to undress.  He’d change first, run them back, and then check on Jensen in his own trailer, who had suggested a great steak place for dinner and a celebratory drink.

He had just pulled off the jeans and was beginning to yank up the Tshirt when he heard that rich gravelly voice, slightly muffled from outside, and then the sound of his trailer door opening.  Jared froze, stumbling over his own feet to get to a place with less visibility, because there was no way he could let Jensen know –

He heard a sharp intake of breath and a very softly uttered, “Oh fuck,” before he could yank the shirt back down, his eyes as wide as saucers, breath held as he turned to face his costar.

Jensen’s bottle-green eyes were locked on Jared.  Not on Jared’s face.  No, they were intently focused elsewhere, taking in a surprising sight.  Sculpted abs, taut stomach, firm thighs, slender waist and cut hips on which hung the prettiest pair of cornflower blue satin and lace panties.  Jared’s cock was clearly outlined, barely encased in the fabric, and before Jared had turned to face him, a pert and perfectly rounded ass was delectably defined.

“Jensen, I – “ Jared felt faint, trying desperately to cover up somehow and knowing it was too late.

“Jay, shhh.  It’s ok.  It’s gonna be fine.  I’m surprised, but it’s ok.  It’s more than ok.”  As Jensen had been speaking ( _and just where did those words come from anyhow_ ), he had unwittingly been walking closer.  After a few steps he was in Jared’s personal space, fingers madly itching to touch. 

Their eyes met, and Jensen could see the fear in Jared’s hazel orbs, hear his breath shallow and quick.  He placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder and visibly watched the young man’s body go slack, knees bending as he hit the couch he’d been trying to move behind.  That adorable flush was present again, and spreading down his neck, Jensen could even see it along his collarbone.  He bet it went straight down – shaking that thought _again_ , he sat next to Jared, hand still on his shoulder.  How was he going to play this?  Better to just dive in.  If things went to hell, it was only the first day.

“Jared.”  Jensen moved his hand down Jared’s arm, trying not to startle him – he’d gone tense again when Jensen at down.

“I-I can explain Jensen, it’s – well it’s,” and Jared was mumbling, pulling his arms into himself and sure Jensen was going to end their working relationship, all because Jared was a freak who liked wearing ladies’ panties and managed to screw up on day one.

Jensen cupped Jared’s face gently and turned it so they were again seeing eye to eye.  Jared wanted to duck his head, but Jensen held firmly and again made a shushing noise.  As Jared opened his mouth to speak, Jensen raised a finger to that perfect pink bow, effectively stopping him.

“You don’t need to explain to me, Jay.  So you like wearing panties.  So what?  I’m not gonna yell at you or be disgusted.  Although I am gonna say I think you look sexy as hell in them.”  Now it was Jensen’s turn to blush and break eye contact.  He let go of Jared’s face and scrubbed a hand over his own.  Well, his secret was pretty much out of the bag.  Maybe since they’d both revealed something so private, it would just further their bond.  He could only hope.  And hope harder that he didn’t attack his costar who was still only half clothed and very much enticing.  Jensen was starting to breathe in Jared’s scent and it was different than being near him and touching him all day on set.  This was truly Jared – slight musk and sandalwood, a hint of vanilla and cinnamon undertones.  It was inviting and warm.

“You – you think I look sexy?”  Jared’s mouth was agape; still reeling, he managed to relax a bit, curving into Jensen’s side infinitesimally as he tried to place what he was feeling.  He’d never identified with any specific sexuality, he just went with what felt good and right to him.  It was no surprise to Jared that he found Jensen attractive, but he’d been so focused on making such a good impression as an actor that he’d never even thought to consider Jensen and his preferences, or that he might find someone like Jared sexy.  Maybe it was just the panties.

“Very sexy.  And not just because of the panties.  It’s been a problem I’ve been trying to put out of my mind since the day I first met you, actually.”  Jensen was speaking low, his eyes downcast and his hand now tracing up and down Jared’s arm.  “That’s not something I share openly, Jay.  That I’m attracted to both men and women.  It’s not anything that would get me where I want to be, professionally.  I don’t want to be typecast.  So…”

“Jen, I’m not gonna say anything to anyone – who would I be to talk, anyway?  I’m a little surprised – not about that, although that actually is a tad surprising, but more so that you’re attracted to me.  Are you sure?”  Jared couldn’t contain the smile starting on his face, his dimples flashed, and Jensen found himself again entranced.

He couldn’t help it.  Jared was addictive.  His personality, his smiles, those dimples – plus a fine body with clothes – or without…and he was yearning to taste those candy pink lips and see how much more he would crave, knowing full well he’d already fallen hard and this could be oh-so-bad for their coworker status going forward if it didn’t go the way he hoped.   He leaned in and brought his hand up behind Jared’s head, letting his fingers tangle in the wavy curled locks at the nape of his neck, pulling the young man towards him.

Jared gave a simple, “Oh,” as his mouth was met with Jensen’s own plush lips but he made no move to stop or pull away.  He let himself be drawn into Jensen’s space and wrapped his arms around his neck, almost moving right into Jensen’s lap.  Jensen let the kiss move from tentative to deep and tender, opening up and dancing his tongue across Jared’s lips, reveling when Jared opened up and he could lick into that lush wet entrance and map it out, drawing exquisite whimpers from the man who had somehow managed to move and straddle him without Jensen being aware in the last thirty seconds.

Jensen pulled back to begin a trail of nuzzling kisses down Jared’s neck, tracing along that long expanse of flesh with licks and nips.  Jared let his head fall back and swing to the side, baring his throat completely as he tentatively ground his hips down onto Jensen’s groin.  They could both feel their cocks fattening and rubbing against each other through denim and satin.  Jensen’s hands moved down Jared’s back to work his T-shirt up and off, those thick fingers trailing along warm smooth skin, sending shivers up the younger man’s spine.

“This ok, Jay?”  Jensen held Jared by the hips, drinking in the tantalizing body that kept moving in slow figure eights along his lap.  He flicked his eyes up to catch seeing Jared’s mouth open in a soft moan, then pulled him to his chest, bringing their mouths together again.

“Gonna take that as a yes babe,” murmured Jensen as he nibbled along Jared’s bottom lip, Jared melting into him.  At the word ‘babe’, Jared pulled back suddenly, hazel eyes wide, his hips twitching as he came inside the panties, making them completely translucent. 

At that point several things happened all at once:  Jensen realized the flush from Jared’s cheeks did indeed go all the way down Jared’s body, and it was a stunning rosy shade that made the boy’s nipples even more mouthwatering.  Upon Jared’s surprising orgasm, the shock, intensity, and the visual of those pretty panties being creamed made Jensen blow his own load, and he couldn’t even care that he was still wearing his jeans.  And lastly, Jared’s afterglow had him sinking into Jensen’s body, those long arms wrapping around Jensen as he snuggled against his chest in a way that felt completely natural and right.

Jensen chuckled as he thought the whole scene over, causing Jared to look up, a soft smile on those bow shaped lips.  Jensen’s eyes danced as he ran his fingers through Jared’s hair.  “Somebody got a kink for endearments, Jay?”

“Sorry?  I, uh, well…yeah, I kinda do.  I didn’t expect you to say anything like that, and man, I meant to last longer than I did, and – ”

 “Shhh, s’ok sweetheart.  Good things to know.”  Jensen couldn’t even stop himself from saying it, watching Jared blush again, relishing the burrowed motions into him. 

When Jared spoke, it was in hushed tones, almost as if he was afraid to break the spell.  “We’re gonna be ok though, right Jen?  This won’t – I mean, we can still work together right?”  Jared’s hands were running over Jensen’s shoulders, gently squeezing, and his brow furrowed in the most adorable wrinkles Jensen had ever seen.

It had completely taken them both by surprise, Jensen could tell.  Even though he’d been attracted to Jared from the get go, this had been a completely unexpected development – maybe even more for Jared than himself.  “Yeah Jay, yeah.  If you’re good with this, with us, I’m good.  We can make it work.  Just – just between us though, ok?  At least for now.”  Jensen didn’t know why he felt so at ease with Jared so very soon.  He was risking everything, putting it all on the line, for a stranger he hardly knew anything about.

“Do you think we can go to dinner now?  I’m starving.  And maybe, maybe call it a first date?”  Pushing back from Jensen, that warm, eager puppy look was back in place.  Christ, Jensen could feel his heart falling a mile a minute for this kid.  As Jared leaned back in for another quick kiss, Jensen knew in his heart they weren’t going to be strangers for long.   


End file.
